There is a recognized need for a portable document printer for filing out forms, for instance, traffic tickets, both in narrow configuration such as used in Maryland and Florida and broad forms such as used in Houston, Tex. Such printers with their appropriate interfaces would permit rapid and accurate issuance of tickets and correct filling out of other types of forms such as salesmen's order forms, formans' orders to the manufacturing floor, faulty equipment notifications, information exchange, fire inspection reports, meter readings, etc.
To date no such portable printers have been available.